new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
J. Jonah Jameson
J. Jonah Jameson is the 33rd fighter in the Original Lawl. ''Jonah certainly brings quite the story onto the papers, using his employee-controlling powers and ego-crushing capabilities to keep control of his opponents' fate. Moveset Neutral B: You're Hired! Jameson hires anyone close in-front and gives them a camera. The opponent has to take 5 photos w/ the camera before being able to use normal attacks again. Jameson can pick-up left-behind photos to review them, with boring photos harming opponents and exciting photos healing opponents. Opponents, especially ones with high egos, will receive consecutively increasing heals if Jameson tries to re-hire them (Unless they're either Fired or placed on the Front Page). Pressing B in-front of an opponent holdin' a camera will have Jonah steal the camera for himself, which plays a large part in his Down B. Side B: You're Fired! Jameson throws a combustible lemon, which "Fires!" an opponent if it hits. It can be thrown in an arc, and deals more damage to Hired opponents (especially ones still holdin' a camera) Up B: Interview with the Goblin Green Goblin emerges from the bottom of the screen to grab Jonah and carry him (by a neckhold, youch) a short distance diagonally-upward. Jameson can still dodge the Goblin after he's summoned, who can hurt opponents in his way. Down B- The Front Page If Jameson takes a picture of an attacking opponent while holding a camera (from Neutral B teehee), he can use that picture to put the opponent on the Front Page, which cancels-out the healings from re-hires. Taking a picture of a Final Smash and using it on the Front Page will have said opponent recieve 2x knockback for as long as it stays-up. Front pages can be destroyed by taking enough damage (which Fires everyone). Final Smash- Interdimensional Journalism Jameson will announce to "Get Mad!" and will transform into an anime counterpart, where he'll take a picture of the closest opponent (If they're in-range), trapping them in a photo. Anime!Jameson will then burst through the photo and beat up the trapped opponent; he'll pull out a gun powered by his laughing faces,say "The power of the press triumphs!", and will shoot a flaming Jameson who punches the opponent back-out of the photo, flinging-them AWAY. Taunts *Down Taunt- "What are you waitin' for, Chinese New Year?-Go, go, go!" *Side Taunt- "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" *Up Taunt- "Yes, you! Out the front door! Parking lot, car, goodbye!" (this fires a random opponent) *Codec - On his stage, holding the Down Taunt button for awhile will have him speak to Peter Parker about getting photos of his current opponent. The full list of conversations can be found here. Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory #1: "Thank you, bye-bye." *leaves* *Victory #2: "Thank you!" *turns towards screen* "I can't believe I'm thanking these people." *Victory #3: Laughs like a lunatic. *Losing: Takes his anger on Peter, who's feeling down. ''Character Description John Jonah Jameson, Jr. is a supporting character (and sometimes an antagonist) of Spider-Man in the Marvel Comics Universe. Jameson is usually the publisher or editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle, a fictional New York newspaper and now serves as the mayor of New York City. Recognizable by his mustache, flattop haircut, and ever-present cigar, he carries out a smear campaign against Spider-Man that has, at least temporarily, turned much of the gullible city against the hero. He employs photojournalist Peter Parker, who, unbeknownst to Jameson, is Spider-Man's alter ego. Portrayals of Jameson have varied throughout the years. Sometimes he is shown as a foolishly stubborn and pompous skinflint who micromanages his employees and resents Spider-Man out of jealousy. Other writers have portrayed him more humanly, as a humorously obnoxious yet caring boss who nevertheless has shown great bravery and integrity in the face of the assorted villains with which the Bugle comes into contact, and whose campaign against Spider-Man comes more from fear of youngsters following his example. In either case, he has remained an important part of the Spider-Man mythos. Jameson is also the father of John Jameson, the Marvel Universe supporting character who, in addition to his job as a famous astronaut, has at turns become Man-Wolf and Star-God, and married She-Hulk. Jameson was raised by his uncle who was also his stepfather. This is who he learned to love cigars from. His biological father J. Jonah Jameson, Sr. left the country for unknown reasons. As a result of his father's wedding to May Parker, Jameson and Peter Parker are related by marriage. Snake Codec Colonel: ' I can't believe that he would make it this far... '''Solid Snake: ' Daily Bugle was designed to launch a new type of nuclear warhead wasn't it? Does the White House know about this? How deep does it go? 'Colonel: ' Damn... Snake, the government has decided to not give in to their demands. We're trying to buy some more time... Bust him and get to his communications tower! 'Snake: ' ...it's back to the mission for me... Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Classic Mode Quotes Victory Quotes *''"HAH! You are the best!"'' *''"You make up your own rules, just like me!"'' *''"I'm no psychiatrist but that might be a fear reaction..."'' *''"Don't tell me you have the head of an extraterrestrial in there 'cause if you do you're the third guy this week!"'' *''"The simple fact that you're standing there listening to me is outrageous!"'' *Dr. Robotnik: "WHYYY!? WHY!!?? WHY-" **'''Jameson: ''"Science isn't about WHY!? It's about WHY NOT!?"'' *''"Yes! You! Keep your panties on!"'' Trivia *Jameson is the first character officially stated to use the 'Boss' playstyle. *In the Moveset Video, the Inspiration Clips are pooped and edited with Sony Vegas effects to avoid copyright. This is the only moveset video where that happens. *Jameson shares qualities and lines with Cave Johnson from Portal 2, specifically the combustible lemon in the former's side B and lemon symbol. Both characters were voiced by JK Simmons, connecting the two. *He is the first character outside of the Brawl Era to have a Smash Bros-styled thumbnail in his video. Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Boss Category:Adults Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:Lawl Category:Movie Characters Category:American Category:Unlockable Character Category:Neutral Category:00's Category:Marvel Category:Codec Characters Category:Finale Era Category:Spider-Man universe Category:Spider-Man Category:Bait-and-Punish